ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kremzeek Sprite
The Kremzeek SpriteEgon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2019) (Comic p.10). Egon Spengler says: "I've got a similar reading here to the little Kremzeek Sprite we encountered earlier." is an electrical ghost who serves Kremzeek.Starscream (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.17). Starscream says: "You need to destroy it with your energy cannons before he can call to his master!" History After Starscream told the Ghostbusters and Ectronymous Diamatron about how Cybertron was destroyed by Gozer, lightning struck and a Kremzeek Sprite emerged from the crater. Starscream became irate and told them to kill it immediately. Peter Venkman failed to see how a little bean would be a problem. Egon Spengler checked his P.K.E. Meter and confirmed it had a high-spectrum P.K.E. reading. Winston Zeddemore pointed out it kept saying the name of the entity that enslaved the last of the Decepticons. Peter relented and trapped the sprite. After he picked up the Trap, it blew up. Peter was annoyed they lost two in one night. Starscream wondered how humans ever climbed out of the muck and told them to destroy the sprite with their Particle Throwers before it summoned Kremzeek. Ray Stantz turned to Egon. Egon stated he didn't like dispelling ghosts but noted the sprite was made of electricity as much as it was made of P.K.E. then theorized they could ground it while they dispelled its negative energy. Ray asked how they would ground it. Egon smirked. Minutes later, they wrangled the sprite. Egon instructed Ectronymous to do his part. Ectronymous thought it was madness he agreed to it. Winston joked as soon as he wore the No-Ghost, crazy was a part of the job. Ectronymous sighed and poked the sprite with a finger. The sprite was dispelled and blew up. Many sprites manifested with Kremzeek at the Grosbeak Generating Station. Kremzeek asked Starscream if it was part of his plan to direct the Ghostbusters to kill one of his children. Starscream claimed he had to in order to gain their trust. Kremzeek decided it was time for punishment and absorbed Starscream. The sprites were also dispersed after the released Electric Ghost collided with Kremzeek. Powers Kremzeek Sprites are composed of both electricity and psychokinetic energy.Egon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.18). Egon Spengler says: "But this one seems to be made of electricity as much as it is psychokinetic energy." It has a high-spectrum P.K.E. profile.Egon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.16). Egon Spengler says: "That bean has a high-spectrum PKE reading." They can be wrangled with Proton Streams like a standard ghost but they can not be contained in a standard Trap. The sprite can be for the most part safely dispelled by being grounded while it is wrangled with Proton Streams.Egon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.18). Egon Spengler says: "If we can ground it while we dispel its negative energy..." Trivia *The sprite is based on the Kremzeek from the Transformers franchise. *Several Kremzeek Sprites appear on Cover RI of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2. *In Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, the sprites appear in different colors like when the Kremzeek multiplied in the Transformers episode "Kremzeek!" *Kremzeek refers to the sprites his children.Kremzeek (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.9). Kremzeek says: "And was it part of your plan to direct these beings to kill one of my children?" Appearances *'IDW Publishing' **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned by Egon Spengler on page 10. ****Alluded to by Ectotron on page 19.Ectotron (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2019) (Comic p.19). Ectotron says: "We faced two separate sentient electrical disturbances!" ***Issue #4 References Gallery KremzeekSpriteTFGBIssue2CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Cover RI KremzeekSprite02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 KremzeekSprite03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 KremzeekSprite04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 KremzeekSprite05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 KremzeekSprite06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekSprite07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts